How to complete Halo Combat Evolved, Pillar of Autumn
by Dream I Dare
Summary: So this is a easy-to-understand guide of how to complete Halo Combat Evolved, Pillar of Autumn


Hi everyone, so this is a guide my brother wrote on the holidays to prevent boredom and he want to share it, so I offered to post it here. I didn't proofread it because it didn't know what was bad spelling or a Halo thing and it's his work so I didn't want to change it but keep it his. Not that I'm much better at spelling anyway.

So here it is!

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

How to complete Halo Combat Evolved

Pillar of Autumn

Frist watch the cut scene

Then do as the guys say then when Captain Keyes ask for master chief to come to the bridge then watch helplessly as Sam gets killed by an elite.

Follow the guy that says this way, watch the guy die then jump over the pipe go through the doors, then duck under the blast door that is jammed or you can watch the other blast doors close then go to the shield thing stay there because elites will be shooting their plasma rifles after the blast doors close go through the doors be careful because there will be an elite.

Then go through go across the marine will say "you need to get the bridge asap better follow me sir" follow the marine then you get to the bridge go to Captain Keyes then watch the cut scene then go back to the area you just were then after you kill the three grunts the doors will open and there will be several marines shooting at elites and grunts help the marines kill all the coverment then go out shoot any coverment that ran away shoot them then continue

You should see an elite fighting two marines you can use your melee to hit it in the back or just shoot it then there will be a scene shake one marine will say "what the hell" then continue there will be elites and grunts coming out of the air lock shoot them after go in the air lock and grab an over shield then go on.

Then there will be an elite and some grunts shoot them then continue you should see some marines shooting go to them then help them fend off the some will go through the passage way go to the passage way then shoot them then.

Continue go down the hallways until you see if you go forward a little the marine flying from an explosion if you turn left you will see some marines shooting but if you continue forward then turn left you will see the coverment the marines are shooting at, then shoot them

Then there will be another screen shake which means to the air lock which the coverment has already came out of so shoot them once done you can go in the ship and grab another over shield if you lost your last one during the battle then continue

Until you see the light of flames there will be a half closed blast door so you will have to crouch under it but there will be several coverment shooting at defenceless guys shoot the coverment but if you do it fast enough you can save the guys but if not just continue

Until you see some stairs but there are coverment and marines shooting at each other so take out the two grunts on the landing where you are and above then go up the stairs and take out the two elites then continue not far where you are there are more coverment with the marines help shoot all of them then continue

Until you see the elite hiding behind the shield after you and the marines kill the elite continue you will see three life pods launching even if you hurry to get in one you will not but you must continue once you go a couple of metres in the blast doors will close don't worry there are three grunts at the end of the corridor shoot them the follow the NAV point in the small walkways

Turn on your light then turn left then follow the passageway you should see a red light go to it and you will have your motion tracker if you still have your pistol you can zoom in and take out some grunts then continue until you see a green light this is the exit you then see a door that is broken melee it with your weapon

Then continue down the hallway until you see a grunt with its back turned to you hit it in the back with melee then you will see the hallway the elites and grunts where go out then shoot them

Then you will see the cyro tube you were in there will be several elites don't shoot them just walk by you will see an elite don't shoot it will be taken by an explosion but there will be some grunts to the right side shoot them

then go in The walkway again be careful there are two grunts in it once you get out help the marines take out any coverment in your way then once you get to the life pods you get fragment grenades throw some at the coverment they will die instantly then get in the life pod you have finished the Pillar of Autumn. Then just watch the last cut scene


End file.
